


Tone Deaf

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, ITS KIND OF CUTE, Implied spoilers, beauregard is mean but mostly not there, drunk, shit singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax





	Tone Deaf

“You currently sound like a half-dead pig trying to sing a rowdy bar tune, and that’s a lot coming from me.” Beau said, flagon raised to her lips. 

Caleb glanced up at her over Nott’s head, book hiding half his face, the rogue in question deflating in her chair, voice tapering out into silence. She was super drunk, probably the only reason Beau could find for why she would be singing, and still terrible at it, “It was a good try, Nott. That was a very good attempt. Much better than your last try, _spatz_.” 

Nott whined, snapping something out in the harsh goblin language, her head hitting the table as she passed out. Caleb looked at Beau, “Maybe I'll bring her up to our room for the night. You can try to say sorry tomorrow if you want, I'm sure she would enjoy that, after what she's done today.” 

“I was being honest!” Beau complained, but Caleb stood up quietly anyway, shutting his book back into his coat, and picked the unconscious goblin up gently like a sleeping child as he walked up the steps towards their shared tavern room. Leaving Beau at the table to quietly drink her ale by herself.


End file.
